The present invention relates to a process of manufacturing certain 2-aryl-3-substituted 5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrroles. Although other processes to manufacture such pyrroles are known, previous processes have suffered from certain problems. For example, 2-Aryl-3-substituted-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole compounds useful as insecticides, nematicides and acaricides and the preparation thereof by the reaction of an azalactone with an .alpha.-halo-.alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated nitrile, ester or nitro compound are described in copending patent application Ser. No. 392,495, filed on Aug. 11, 1989, now abandoned. However, such previously known processes have required for example, lengthy preparations of amino acids o costly starting materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and efficient process for the manufacture of insecticidal, nematicidal and acaricidal 2-aryl-3-substituted-5-(trifluoromethyl)pyrrole compounds.